Amusement parks vie for attendance by offering a variety of rides with varying magnitude and direction of speed and acceleration designed to give each patron a thrill within, or slightly beyond, that patron's comfort zone. Speed and acceleration range from small carousels with horses moving up and down to major roller coasters with loops and twists. These existing rides give the patron significant speed and acceleration in only one seated attitude and a subsequent ride is a copy of the first. Providing the patron variety in magnitude and direction of speed and acceleration with many diverse patterns in a single ride is the ride manufacturer's competitive challenge.